Match Me
by ZouisPierced
Summary: Turning 30 was scary enough; turning 30, single with a cat was terrifying. So she decides to join online dating. With a few terrible dates will she ever find love? And why is her neighbor acting so weird towards her? AU! Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This came to me by watching a commercial which I know is weird. I'm not beta'd but if anyone would like to beta me, I'll be extremely happy. This story is completely AU, so unless I explain why Rachel knows them. She hasn't met them yet. Enjoy.

_**Title**: Match Me_

_**Pairing**: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/ Rachel/Quinn/Brittany/Kurt Friendship, Endgame: Rachel/Sam (duh [;)_

_**Rating**: Right now its T, it may turn to M though._

_**Plot**: Turning 30 was scary enough; turning 30, single with a cat was terrifying. So she decides to join online dating. With a few terrible dates will she ever find love? And why is her neighbor acting so weird towards her?_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee blah. I can decide which characters I'm using and what not it's MY decision if I want to use all Glee Characters… Don't favorite without leaving a tiny review please?_

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry smiled as she took another shot. She was currently wearing a navy pencil skirt, a white blouse with nude pumps. She has never drunk this much since collage, but after almost loosing one of her highest playing client for another publicity firm. She felt like she needed something to let loose, epically sense today was her 30th birthday. She hated the big 3-0. When she was younger always thought by 30 she'd be settled down with kids. Maybe even move back to New Jersey. But no, she was still single; she had a cat for god's sake. She even thought of adopting another one. Which she is still thinking about because although she doesn't want to turn into some stupid cat lady some kitty somewhere probably needs a home.<p>

Anyways point is she is single working a job she hates to love, and now currently sitting in a bar with her four best friends. She had known Lucy Quinn Fabray since kindergarten. They had been forced to be friends when everybody else picked on them and never talked to them. Though they were never really what you call best friends, even though they were the only friend each of them had. When high school came and they bloomed Rachel growing into her nose, while Lucy now Quinn lost her weight and had a nose job. They both realized they were each others true friends, and since then have been attached by the hip. She had met Santana Lopez in collage. They were roommate and were the total opposites of each other. It came to a surprise to everyone when they became close friends. Santana pulled her back to Earth when she was acting stuck up, and she calmed Santana down when she acted like a bitch. She had met Kurt Hummel when she and Santana started their publicity firm together two years after getting their diplomas. Kurt at the time had been a nobody from Ohio who had wicked fashion sense and had given her wardrobe a complete makeover when he saw her shopping at Macy's. Needles to say she signed him as her first client, and now his label, Haus of Couture was on its way to becoming a house hold name. The story of how she met Brittany Susan Pierce was her favorite though. She was just doing her daily walk around central park when she saw a girl curled up in a ball on a bench. She feeling bad went to help her. Needless to say Brittany got lost trying to get to a dance audition somewhere, and she had helped her home giving Brittany her phone number and asked Brittany to call her if she ever got lost again. She called the next day this time in Brooklyn. They soon became friends when she gave Brittany a personal GPS.

"So how does it feel?" Santana sipped on her apple martini un-crossing and re-crossing her legs. She was wearing a gray 2 piece Nine West skirt suit skirt with black 3 inch Jimmy Choo heels.

"How does what feel?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion at her friend.

"How does it feel to be an old lady?" Santana giggled slightly.

"Oh don't be rude San." Quinn slapped Santana's hand playfully. She was wearing a floral loose dress and gladiator sandals.

"I'm not I am simply asking a question. I mean all of us are turning 30 this year, Rachel is just the first of us." Santana shrugged her shoulders like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm 27." Kurt rolled his eyes striating out his tie. He was wearing a simple gray 3 piece suit from his own label.

"Yeah maybe in your eyes, but to the rest of the world you're 29 going on 30." Santana giggling as Kurt shot daggers at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends and stood up from their booth. "I don't know about you but I need sleep so I can fight the hangover coming in the morning. So I say to you all goodnights." She hugged each one of her friends. "Bye bye Rachel. Make sure to lock the door when you get home, and only feed Pumpkin what I gave you. He's on and specific diet." Brittany smiled lightly at her. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, black suspenders, skinny jeans, and black ankle boots "I promise Britt." Rachel hugged the blonde. "Oh check your email I sent you something." Santana smirked as Rachel began to walk away. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before grabbing her purse and holding it tightly against herself as she began the walk down the block towards her New York City apartment.

Rachel smiled at the doorman, Figgans, politely before making her way through the lobby towards the elevator. She pressed the button to her level before leaning against the walls and sighing.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She groaned as she heard the voice of none other Jesse St. James. Jesse sadly, was one of her biggest clients. She lost him after her repeatedly shutting him down for a date. She always had the excuse 'we work together, and I'm a professional', but then when they're contract was up for renewal he dropped her so they could date. Needless to say she was, and still is, too pissed off to go out with him.

"Leave me alone Jesse, I'm too tired to play games with you." She opened her eyes and looked strait at his smirking face.

"I'm not playing games Rachel; I just want to go to diner with you. Maybe even enjoy a glass of wine." Jesse made his way towards her smirking.

"Look Jesse, I'm not in the mood. Maybe I want to be single for a while? Who know, all I know is I don't want you. Now if you should excuse me this is my floor." She growled at him before practically running out of the elevator.

"Happy birthday!" She heard him scream and the doors closed.

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards her apartment. She was surprised to see the door open to the apartment across from her. She scrunched her eyebrows together before knocking on the door, smiling slightly as she heard the familiar guitar plucking coming from the couch.

"I'm guessing that date didn't go well?" She entered the apartment and dropped her purse on the floor before heading towards the couch. Sam Evans was the person she met when she moved into the building. He was simply enjoying his day off from his guitar store before he saw her move in, and since the only people helping her was Santana. He gave them a hand. Needless to say she's had an over growing crush on him sense.

"How did you ever guess?" Samuel Evans looked up from the guitar.

"Well for one the door would've been closed, and your fingers would've been playing with something else." She sat down next to him smirking.

"Dirty mind, Ms. Berry, dirty mind. The girl was too clingy." Sam leaned his guitar against his coffee table before picking up and pillow and patting it. She smiled before laid down and resting her head on the pillow. He looked pretty great dress in a simple tight white v-neck and black sweatpants.

"You are so picky Mr. Evans. They're either too tall, or to short. They're either clingy, or not interested enough. You know I hope one of these days you can find the right girl." Rachel looked up and him smiling.

"You and me both." He sighed. "How was your birth day Rach?" He ran his finger threw his hair.

"Besides the fact that I am so old? It was pretty good, but I'm so tired. Work was a complete nightmare. I almost lost Jessica to a new firm; I manage to convince her that nobody would work for her round the clock like I did. Honesty I'm so sick of these hot shot Divas thinking the own me. They have to remember they are under contract and if they quote un-quote fire me. I still get all my money. I can't wait to retire." She groaned and closed her eyes, secretly breathing his scent.

" Then why become a publicist?" He looked down at her questionably.

"It never used to be like this. It didn't use to be about the money. I loved the feeling of finding someone and making all their dreams come true. Then some of them turn into divas and act as if they'd be were they are today without me. That's the biggest lie." She sighed before sitting up and looking at him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>So? The story Line with reveal it's self in the next chapter, but I wanted to introduce Rachel's character and her friendship with Sam, Santana, Kurt and Quinn a little bit.<p>

Read & Review

**Next Chapter Posted On: July 17, 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I probably shouldn't put up a date for the next chapter so I don't disappoint you. Anyways this is my shortest update I just wanted to update to say "i'm alive", but to make up for it I will post another chapter tomorrow! I will be posting a Samchel oneshot as well so look out for it! **Also I changed the rating to M and for a very good reason, I promise though it isn't going to be lemon 24/7 just so I can work get some better ideas to the fix and start getting inspired enough to write Plus what I added was totally needed. **_This came to me by watching a commercial which I know is weird. I'm not beta'd but if anyone would like to beta me, I'll be extremely happy. This story is completely AU, so unless I explain why Rachel knows them. She hasn't met them yet. Enjoy._

_**Title**__: Match Me_

_**Pairing**__: Kurt/Blaine, Santana/ Rachel/Quinn/Brittany/Kurt Friendship, Rachel/Finn sort of, Rachel/ Artie, Rachel/ Puck , Brittany/ Finn, Santana/Artie, Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Sam (duh [;)_

_**Rating**__: Right now its M._

_**Plot**__: Turning 30 was scary enough; turning 30, single with a cat was terrifying. So she decides to join online dating. With a few terrible dates will she ever find love? And why is her neighbor acting so weird towards her?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Glee blah. I can decide which characters I'm using and what not it's MY decision if I want to use all Glee Characters… Oh and Rachel isn't a vegan. Don't favorite without leaving a tiny review please?_

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself waking up with a pounding headache and a throbbing feeling from her lower regions. This is why she didn't drink anymore. She was a horny drunk and she usually got some innocent man to bring her home and take advantage of him. She sighed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 7:26 am, She thankfully didn't have to be at the office until noon, which meant she had to start to get ready at 10:00. She could take her time and do her business and still get up to have a good breakfast with enough time to spare. She lazily reached over to her naughty drawer and picked up the pink vibrating dildo that Santana had gotten her when she figured out that the only person she ever dated was in the eighth grade and at the time was a virgin.<p>

Sighing Rachel imagined herself on a beach somewhere with a hot surfer with an amazing body on top of her. In her mind that surfers name was Sam Evans, but her being in denial pretended she didn't know the man's name. She entered the helpful vibrating tool inside her and felt herself in complete bliss. She bit the corner of her lip to try and contain her screams, but the lack of sex and with her release approaching she couldn't help but let out several moans. With her screaming she didn't hear the foot steps in the living room approaching her door, not did she care. She was milliseconds from releasing when she heard him.

"Holy fucking god!" Sam's eyes practically feel from his skull.

"Shit Sam!" Rachel immediately turned off her toy and sat up glaring at the blonde boy from her fantasy. "What the fuck Sam, don't you fucking knock!"

"I did! But you didn't answer and then I heard screaming so used that key that you gave me for those times that you lock yourself out. How the fuck was I suppose to know you decided to wake up and screw yourself! I'm not a fucking mind reader!" He glared back. "Although I gotta admit, that was kinda of hot, I didn't know you even owned a toy." He laughed before climbing into the king size bed.

Rachel glared at him and scooted away from him before slipping the toy back into its proper drawer. "What are you even doing here you ass wipe."

"Ooh someone's a little grumpy that they didn't get to cum, its alright if you want to finish, I wont mind." He laughed as Rachel growled at him. "Anyways, remember that girl from the 3rd floor that owns the bakery and has a little bit of a crush on me? She gave me like a dozen of these french thingy with strawberries and stuff. I thought you would like to cheat on your diet with me to make me feel better."

Rachel grunted before making herself climb out of bed. She stretched a little bit before exiting her room and heading for the kitchen. She was going to need coffee if she was going to be dealing with him.

"Come on, Rachel. I'm sorry I walked in whilst you were having your little moment, but you can't be that mad. I mean seriously my mom walked in on me once and that was way worse!" He laughed as he followed her.

Rolling her eyes and starting the coffee pot, for the first time she noticed that Sam was only in a pair of black sweat shorts and nothing else on top showing his abs. The abs she just had a sex fantasy about. Smirking lightly she got two mugs out of her cabinet. Rachel opened her mouth to say some witty remark, but was immediately shut up from Sam shoving a piece of pastry in her mouth. She glared at the boy before chewing on the delightful piece of heaven in her mouth. Chuckling at Her Sam himself took a bite.

"You're an ass you know that? We eat then your out of here, I have to check my email before I go to work, and It might take awhile.

* * *

><p>Once again sorry it took so long, and sorry it was so short! But its winter break so I'll try to get 3 more updates before January 3rd! Review please!<p>

~Janice


End file.
